The Gods' and Girls'
by DaughterOfHades76
Summary: Loki meets Darcy for the first time, Thor does something very unexpected. Sif gets jealous. Rated M for cussing and maybe later chapters. This story is half Loki/Darcy half Thor/Jane. If you do not wish to read about Thor and Jane then don't read this.


Walking through the huge halls to my brothers chambers I quickly felt nauseous not wanting to tell him what I have recently found out. Feeling even more shitty than I already was, wanting to get it over with I quickly knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Thor's voice boomed. I opened the door feeling my face get hot.

"Brother. I have something most important that I myself have just figured out."

"What is it my brother?"

"The one I have been seeing, Darcy... The friend of Jane... She is-" He was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Darcy a year and a half earlier:

"Jane you look fine! Thor's going to love you!"

"I look horrible!"

"No you don't now hold still while I zip you up." I was getting slightly sick of Jane thinking she looks horrible all the time. She started to worry about her appearance after the first saw Thor. That's when all this started. So being Jane she thinks that Thor isn't going to like her appearance. But she doesn't realize that the first time Thor saw her she was sick and was wearing one of Eric's old T-shirts and a pair of my jeans. So you seeing where I'm coming from right?

"Darcy hurry up I have to go!"

"Then go I'm finished."

"Thanks Darcy for everything!"

"Welcome!" I said as she quickly walked down the stairs since she can't run in heels. Once she had her arm wrapped up with Thor's I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

I put some water on the boil for hot coco, suddenly getting a craving for the hot smooth chocolatey drink. Once I got board watching the water boil. I walked into the living room to find a strange man sitting on the couch.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked trying to think where my taser is.

"I am Loki God of Mischief, brother of Thor."

"Umm... Sure. Hi. Hey. How ya doin'? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thor did not tell you?"

"Umm, no. Tell me what?"

"Thor has brought me here in the idea that we should get together as he put it."

"Did Jane have anything to do with this?"

"I don not know."

"Well shit..." I was slightly pissed and happy that somebody else was here to keep me company. I also didn't mind if we did start dating he's not that bad looking. Back to the point I'm pissed because Jane ever since she met Thor has been pushing me to find somebody to date. But I'm not exactly what everybody is looking for in a girl. I'm a nerd I have glasses and acne. The computer geeks wont even look at me. I've only had one boyfriend and that lasted a whole twenty one minutes, and he only dated me because I have big boobs as he put it.

"Ms. Darcy, may I ask what is on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing important... So do you want anything to eat? I have pizza!"

"What is this pizza you speak of?"

"You've never had pizza before?!"

"I can't say I have."

"Holy shit! Come here." I said as I grabbed his hand to pull him into the kitchen, his hand was freezing!

I quickly pulled the water off the stove when it started to whistle, then quickly pulled the pizza out of the fridge.

"Here eat this."

"Umm..." The Mischief God said looking at it with a weirded out face. He slowly took a bite chewing it even slower.

"That was amazing! What did you call this?"

"Pizza."

"May I have some more of this pizza?"

"Sure it's in the fridge." I said pointing to the other side of the kitchen now near the stove stirring my drink. After getting done with that I turned around to see Loki with his mouth full of pizza. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait no let me get a picture, this is going on Facebook!" I said with a smile on my face. "Hey lets go in the living room so we can sit." I said as I started walking Loki by my side. "Holy shit!" I yelled as i dropped my hot coco. To my surprise he caught it burning his hand. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!"

"I am perfectly fine Ms. Darcy." He said putting his hand over another. "See good as new!" He said sticking out his hand.

"How the hell did you do that?! Oh and I'm sorry for my language and manners I wasn't exactly raised the greatest."

"It is fine Ms. Darcy I'm quite used to it, try living with Thor. It's very... interesting." I couldn't help but laugh it did seem true how godly, I guess you could put it, Thor is, it would be quite interesting.

"It would be hilarious living with Thor. And by the way its Darcy not Ms. Darcy." I said sitting down on the couch the sexy god following me and sat down on the chair opposite.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The thing with your hand."

"Have you not read any mythology? Loki the God of Mischief and to a lesser extent Magic."

"Oh yea sorry I kinda forgot. So are you feeling brave?"

"For what Darcy?"

"Are you ready to watch American television?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'm going to start you off with the weirder stuff first."

"Ok what are we watching?"

"Star Wars!"

Jane and Thor

"Aww, there having a good time!" Jane half squealed holding up her phone on Facebook.

"That is good I figured they would." Thor said with a smile.

"I just hope Darcy doesn't go all ape shit."

"What?" Thor asked half choking on his drink trying to laugh.

"I hope Darcy doesn't go off the hook so to speak. See Darcy has only had one boyfriend his name was Grant. Grant is a player and Darcy was one of his 'whores' is how she puts it, for twenty minutes and He was her first big crush and after he broke up with her she lost all confidence in herself and she just never got it back yet."

"That sounds horrible." Thor said stuffing his face.

"It was, she cried for three days straight..."

Loki:

"No... I am your father..."

"Noooo!" Luke screamed as the beautiful Darcy paused the movie.

"So how do you like it so far?"

"Its amazing!"

"Good you think that way. This type of movie is Sy-fi, science fiction, now this is the type of stuff that people will pick on you about because not everybody likes it and it's 'weird' as a bunch of people say, but I like it so screw the world." She yelled jokingly as her hair fell in front of her face. Not noticing I was doing it till I did it I reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear. As soon as I saw her face I knew I was in trouble. She quickly got up a tear in her eye and ran up the stairs, I quickly followed not wanting to loose her.

"Darcy I am true fully sorry for what ever I have done."

"No I'm sorry its just my old boyfriend used to do that all the time and I'm not exactly over him I'm sorry" she said coming out of her room and walking up to me.

"It is fine Darcy." I said as she to my surprise wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest. Not knowing what to do I wrapped my arms around her, after a moment she pulled away grabbed my arm and pulled us down stairs to the couch. She sat down on the smaller couch and pulled me over to sit by her. She bent over and grabbed the remote and un-paused the movie.

"Do you really want to watch the rest of this?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Only if you want to." I said not wanting to upset her beautiful face again.

"Good so now what do you want to do?" She asked standing up and turning on the lamp.

"What ever you wish to do."

"Oh c'mon you could at least give me ideas" she said jokingly... I think. "I know!" She burst out suddenly. "Come with me!" She said grabbing my hand. She pulled me up the stairs then up another set of stairs and out a door onto the top of the building. She pulled me over and sat down her feet hanging over the edge. I did the same feeling her scoot over a little.

"Isn't it beautiful up here?"

"I've seen better." I said looking at her. She scooted closer yet.

"Like what?"

"Like you." I said scooting her closer. Her only reply was her head resting on my shoulder. Once I felt her body loosen up I knew she was a sleep. I slowly turned around and stood hand on her head to keep it from dropping. I picked her up and magically transported us to her room once there I laid her on the huge bed turned and walked out of her room. I quietly walked down stairs not wanting to wake her.

Seeing Jane and Thor pull onto the drive way I got up and went outside.

"Hey Loki, how'd it go?" Thor asked.

"Good I guess. She started to cry then she calmed down and started talking about an old boyfriend of hers."

"Well that doesn't sound as bad as all her other dates over the years." Jane said as she walked up the stairs.

"Jane." I called "Can I say goodbye to her?"

"Sure c'mon." She said motioning me in. "Do you know where her bedroom is?"

"Yes." Jane's response was a perverted cough (I'm not as innocent as you think I would be) after having to smile I walked up the stairs. Walking into her room I found her sitting on her bed back against the wall. She was looking at the pictures that she put on Facebook of us watching the amazing movie Star Wars.

"Hey." She said looking up from her iPod.

"Hey." I said back. "I have to go back to Asgard now."

"Can't you stay the night or something. I don't want you to leave." From the look on her face I knew she didn't mean to say it that way.

"I wish I could but my brother and I have to meet with the new leader of Jhodenhiem to make a peace treaty."

"So prince like." She said standing up.

"So when will you be back?" The beautiful midgardian woman said as she wrapped her arms around me once again.

"I do not know, but as soon as I have time I will come back I promise." I said kissing her forehead. She hugged me tighter. Once she pulled away I saw a lone tear drip down her cheek.

"I promise I will be back." I said wiping the tear off the cheek. She nodded her head and pulled away and walking back to her bed.

"Can't you call in sick?" She asked jokingly.

"Sadly, it doesn't exactly work that way."

"I wish it did..."

"I must go now" I said hugging her one last time.

"Bye... Come back as soon as you can please." I walked out of the room not wanting to see her cry anymore. I walked down stairs to find Thor and Jane making out on the couch.

"Please, get a room." I said.

"Hmm, what? Oh sorry Loki." Jane said standing and straightening her dress.

"We have to go now." Thor said.

"Goodbye Jane." He said walking out the door.

•••••

An hour Later:

"Hey sunshine! What's up?" Jane asked me as I walked down the stairs.

"Nothin' much. Sooooo? How did your date go with the Almighty Thor?! God of Thunder!" Darcy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Amazing! He's so sweet!"

"He reminds me of a big teddy bear."

"I know right?!" Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Ohh yea, he gave me this!" Jane said sticking her hand out. It was a truly beautiful ring. It wasn't this huge diamond you would expect from a god. It had a small diamond in the middle with orange (Jane's favorite color) stones along side it. "He proposed!" Jane screamed! I practically tackled her.

"Oh my god Jane! How sweet! How did he propose? Was it get down on one knee and ask in front of the whole restraunt kinda thing?"

"No. We were walking home and we stopped at this little flower shop and he bought me roses, which are still out in the car damn it, anyway! So he gave me those and I gave him a hug and we were holding hands and he just slid it on my finger. We walked a little ways and he bent down and whispered 'will you marry me?'"

"Awwwwhhh Jane how sweet!" I was so happy for Jane. I couldn't help but cry a little. Jane and Thor are such good couple. It only got me thinking about Loki.

"Earth to Darcy! You still in there?!" Jane half giggled.

"Hmm? What? Yea." I replied finally coming to.

"What cha thinkin' bout?"

"Nothin' much..."

"Ohh... It's Loki aint it?"

"Maybe..." I said sitting down.

"Awwh! I knew you would like him!" Jane said giving me a big smile.

"He's alright..."

"Alright! Darcy! You know you like him! There's only one other person you let watch Star Wars with you!"

"Yea and he was a fucking bastard!"

"You go Darcy!" Jane giggled. "All this needs to be celebrated! Tomorrow's a girls day! What do you want to do? Go shopping? Go get lunch?!"

"Jane, not to burst your bubble, but uhh I thought you used the rest of our money on rent and food."

"Thor gave me this a couple days ago." Jane said holding up two fairly big diamonds and ten gold coins. "I just haven't got the money for them yet."

"Well then all of the above! I need new outfits anyway! I want to look amazing for Loki!" I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Then you need to get some more langire!"

"Jane!"

"I'm just kidding, but it wouldn't hurt!"

"I know... Half my bras don't even fit me anymore." Jane just giggled. This is the reason why I love jane. She was like a sister to me. I never thought of us as anything else. We were always talking about something that needed to be talked about at the time. You could ask her about anything! She didn't care what it was she always tired to give an answer. I just wish she would've came into my life a lot earlier than she did. My life would've been a hell of a lot better!

"Hey Darcy, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Me too... I'm tired!" With that we turned off all the lights and went up stairs. We both just usually start stripping when we get to the top of the stairs. But there was a light green dress box on my bed. It read:

To: My Darling Darcy

From: Loki

I just stared at it for a little while. Jane came in the room and asked what it was.

"I don't know. But it's from Loki!" I said as I took the top off of it. It was a dark green night gown with black lace and gold studs at the top.

"Oh my god! I love it! I wonder how he knew that I love lacy stuff..."

"What does it matter? This is adorable!" Jane squealed.

"Yea, yea just go to bed!" I said laughing as I pushed her out of my room.

"If your out there... Listening to me... Thank you. I love it!" I whispered.

•••

Loki and Thor:

"She likes it!" Loki said slightly excited.

"I told you she would brother!" Thor said finishing his his first kage of beer slightly tipsy.

"Brother, must you drink so much? If you are then why not whisky?"

"Gaelic word for 'Water of Life'" Said a woman's voice.

"Evening mother!" Loki said.

"Evening Loki."

"Thor I need to speak with you!" Gaea said as Loki started walking away to his room. They both walked out into the great hall.

"I have heard that you have asked Jane for her hand in marriage."

"Yes mother, I have."

"Good give her this." She said handing Thor a beautiful necklace. "It was one of many your Father gave me on our wedding day, many many years ago. I want her to have it."

•••

Loki:

As I walked into my room I immediately felt a presence. Looking around cautiously I finally found them. It was Sif looking around in my personal library.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" I said startling her.

"Ummm, Loki I was just here to talk..." She said putting down the book she had in hand.

"What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Loki... I cannot hide these feelings any longer," The lady warrior said walking slowly toward me. "I love you. I always have ever since we were children."

"Sif-" I was cut off my a pair of lips on mine. "What are you doing?" I asked pissed at the situation. This girl in front of me should be Darcy.

"I love you Loki! We we're meant to be together!"

"No we are not! Now get out of my room before I call the guards. I am to tired to deal with your foolishness." I saw the tears began to roll down her cheeks and felt horrible for what I have just done. "Look Sif... My heart belongs to another woman, you are truly a beautiful girl and don't let anybody tell you different... But I have fallen in love with a beautiful, funny, smart, and brave Midgardian girl. I am true fully sorry Sif." With that I gave her a simple hug and sent her on her way.

After all this commotion I finally made it to my personal bath house. I quickly took off my armor and set it aside. I stripped the rest of my clothing off and slowly walked into the shower. The water was freezing cold and felt amazing. I felt satisfied when my skin turned blue. With Darcy on my mind I quickly began to day dream forgetting that I was even in the shower. I would've stayed there all night dreaming about what are kids would look like or where we would live, but I was brung to by Thor's bellowing.

"Ohh your such a pretty horse!" He said. "Wait your not a horse! Your a pillow!" He then began to cry. "Why would you lie to me like that?! I thought you were my friend!"

"Yepp... He's drunk." I thought to myself. With that I rinsed the soap off my body and put my pajama's on, which consists of absolutely nothing. I went to bed that night thinking of the woman who has stolen my heart... Darcy Lewis.


End file.
